chocolate, meu maior vicio por Lily Evans Potter
by Pandora Rosie Black Malfoy
Summary: nome:Lily Evans vicio:Chocolate
1. chocolates

chocolate é meu vicio

sua boca querido

tem o gosto do melhor deles

sonho com sua boca

o gosto dela me deixa louca

me delira

mesmo comendo chocolate

nenhum chega a me satisfazer

como sua boca

o sabor da sua boca na minha me traz uma sensação

de pedir bis

seus olhos brilham como diamante negro

seu sorriso é branco como laka

você é um Garoto maroto

e sua boca tem o gosto do mais doce chocolate suiço.


	2. chocolate

-James- chamei, ele nem se mexeu-James - chamei e novamente ele nem se mexeu me irritei e gritei -POTTER -ele por sua acordou assustado falando

-não fui eu que transformei a calça do ranhoso em saia, foi o almofadinha- eu comecei a rir ele bufou e falou- o que foi Evans?- eu revirei os olhos e respondi

-não é Evans é Potter- ele sorriu e me beijou

- eu sempre soube que um dia você falaria isso -eu revirei os olhos com um sorriso- mas porque você me acordou?

-eu quero chocolate-disse simples, Ele me olhou estranho –é serio eu quero chocolate-ele riu-é serio Potter eu quero chocolate- disse novamente, mas agora com raiva.

-você quer que eu vá buscar chocolate pra você as três da manha?

-sim-o idiota voltou a rir, a raiva foi aumentando e uma vontade de chorar foi aparecendo, fechei meus olhos e senti as lagrima quentes escorrerem e falei com a voz já embargada pelo choro- eu quero chocolate- o idiota parou de rir e eu abri os olhos.

-é serio?-eu balancei a cabeça falando sim- ok meu Lírio, eu vou buscar seu chocolate-ele levantou da cama e colocou um conjunto de moletom azul, eu enxuguei as lagrimas e deitei na cama. Ele se aproximou antes de sair e disse

-tudo pelo Harry - e logo depois ele beijou minha barriga e depois me deu um selinho e disse- e tudo por você meu lírio- e saiu pela porta.


	3. Sapos de chocolate

Sapos de chocolate

Bruxa EU? Eu ainda não acredito isso porque estou em um trem a vapor chamado expresso de hogwarts que este indo para uma escola de magia e bruxaria. Estou sentada em uma cabine olhando pela janela quando ouso uma mulher no corredor gritando "DOCES DOCES..." pego algumas moedas, saio da cabine e entro na fila onde havia um menino de cabelos arrepiados na minha frente, ele deu um passo para traz e esbarrou em mim

-desculpa- disse ele se virando eu sorri e ele também

-não foi nada- disse e fiquei vermelha porque ele ainda tava me olhando e sorrindo- então o que é bom?-ele sorriu

-você - ele disse todo galante fiquei mais vermelha ainda, se era possível.

-não, eu disse no carrinho- ele riu e disse indo pelo corredor

-sapos de chocolate- sorri me aproximei da mulher, pedi alguns e fui andando de volta para minha cabine, me sentei e experimentei um sapo tirei Godric Gryffindor e sorri ao me lembrar do menino de cabelos arrepiados.


	4. trufa de cereja

trufa de cereja

-mas que droga-disse -aquele idiota, prepotente, irritante,metido e maroto-vocês devem estar se perguntando o que uma ruiva esta fazendo na praça de uma cidadizinha no interio da inglaterra xingando de varios nomes (que a maioria é proibido para menores de 18 anos) seu namorado,simples ele teve um ataque de ciumes quando me viu conversando com o remus durante o almoço na casa dele-idiota, idiota, idiota-eu e ele estamos juntos a mais de um ano e ele sisima que eu ainda gosto do remus, não da vontade de mata?, eu e ele brigamos feio e eu deixei a mansão dos potter's com raiva e vim ate aqui nessa praça.

parei de andar quando eu escuto o som da guitarra do slash, sweet chid o'mine, era meu celular(n/a:eu sei que buxos não usavam celular, mais não sabia como mudar essa parte)o peguei no meu bouso ee atendi

-Alo-isse

-Alo?lily?-disse a marlene

-fala coisa (n/a:kkkkk)

-eu avisei ele, mais ele não quis me ouvir

-do que você ta falando lene?

_-lene para você vai estragar o namoro dos dois_-disse uma voz ao fundo que eu reconheci sendo do Black

-ele ta traindo ela e você quer que eu fique quieta?-ela disse pra ele

- eu to indo ai agora-deliguei o celular e aparatei na frente da mansão potter e entrei fui direto as escadas, sirius tentou me parar mas eu o azarei, fui direito ao quarto do idiota e ao abrir dou de cara com ele e uma garota nus em sua cama durmindo emrolados no lenç acorda se espreguisa e me olha com um sorriso no rosto.

-você sabe o que isso significa?- perguntei ele almentou o sooriso e falou

-que esse vai ser o dia mais feliz da minha e da sua vida-me irritei, me virei e desci as escada sai pela porta e fui ate os jardins da mansão, me sentei em um banco e olhei para a janei do idiota e ele estava la me olhando com um sorriso maldoso no rosto, afundei meu roso em minhas mão e chorei como nunca, como prometi que nunca choraria por ninguem, e agora eu to aqui chorando por de um tempo eu senti algo em meu colo, tiro as mãos de deu rosto e vejo um trufa de cereja e uma caixinha aveludada, eu pegei a trufa e a abri dando uma mardida e a caixinha eu abri e dela saiu uma musica. "Forever can never be long enough for me  
Feel like I've had long enough with you  
Forget the world now we won't let them see  
But there's one thing left to do"

e um pergaminho escrito:

"desculpa por fazer esse teatrinho so para você responder a uma simples pergunta, mas que vai mudar o restos das nossas vidas, mas fazer o que, eu sou um potter e um maroto tinha que fazer isso de um geito inesquecivel e como eu disse la em cima que esse vai ser o dia mais feliz da minha e da sua vida"

Now that the weight has lifted  
Love has surely shifted my way  
Marry Me  
Today and every day  
Marry Me  
If I ever get the nerve to say  
Hello in this cafe  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm

agora eu chora de raiva e magoa, e respondi ele

-não ta sendo não-eu solucei e dei outra mordida na trufa- ta sendo o pior-Together can never be close enough for me  
Feel like I am close enough to you  
You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love you  
And you're beautiful  
Now that the wait is over  
And love and has finally shown her my way  
Marry me  
Today and every day  
Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm

e no papel apareceu escrito me respondendo

"quer apostar? se você sorrir você me diz sim se não eu deixo você partir" agora eu tava confusa "feche e abra a caixinha" fiz o que o papel disse e a fechei, e ao abrir ela novamente minha boca caiu e meus olhos se arregalaram, dentro da caixinha apreceu um anel com uma pedra negra nele e na parte de dentro nele estava gravado ' quer casar comigo? ' e 'lirio e ponta muito alem do ponto final' apos ler eu involuntariamante sorri e meus olhos marejaram "isso foi um sim?" apraceu no papeleu balancei a cabeça afirmando "olha Pra frente apareceu novamente escrito no papel e eu de cara com o maroto de cabelos arrepiados ajoelhado a minha frente e eu nem havia notado, ele pegou o anel das minhas mão e colocou em meu dedo e logo eu me jogei em seus braços e o beijei.

Promise me  
You'll always be  
Happy by my side  
I promise to  
Sing to you  
When all the music dies

havia perdido essa aposta,hoje era o dia mais feliz da minha vida e nuca me senti tão feliz por ter perdido uma aposta pra um maaroto porque agora é maroto.

And marry me  
Today and everyday  
Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm  
Marry me


End file.
